


Cersei

by Litany_Riddle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Brother/Sister Incest, Brotherly Love, Character Death, F/M, Français | French, Love, Love Story, POV Jaime Lannister, Sad Ending, Season 8, True Love, cursed love, death together, final season
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle
Summary: Je voulais que la dernière personne que je vois soit Elle.Je voulais dans une dernière étreinte sentir sa chaleur à Elle.Je voulais ses yeux dans les miens une dernière fois avant la mort.Je voulais parvenir jusqu’à Elle malgré mon corps poignardé à mort.Et la sauver.





	Cersei

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit après l'avant dernier épisode de la saison 8...

Je voulais que la dernière personne que je vois soit Elle.  
Je voulais dans une dernière étreinte sentir sa chaleur à Elle.  
Je voulais ses yeux dans les miens une dernière fois avant la mort.  
Je voulais parvenir jusqu’à Elle malgré mon corps poignardé à mort.  
Et la sauver. Je ne voulais que la rejoindre, Elle, entendre sa voix à Elle, même si ses paroles étaient des déchirements : _“  
Pas comme ça.” “Je veux que notre bébé vive. Je veux que notre bébé vive. Je veux que notre bébé vive.”_  
Ses pleurs.  
Et Elle a dit mon nom, une dernière fois avant que la terre ne nous engloutisse. Mon nom dans sa bouche à Elle pour me supplier : _“Ne me laisse pas mourir Jaime, s’il te plait ne me laisse pas mourir, s’il te plait ne me laisse pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir.”_ Ce que je n’étais pas en mesure d’accomplir...  
Celle aux pieds de qui j’ai déposé les armes bien longtemps avant d’en connaître le maniement.  
Elle, ma moitié, Elle, mon autre Moi, mon reflet différent, l’amour de toute une vie, dès le premier souffle. Je me devais d’être auprès d’Elle pour mêler le dernier souffle de nos vies.  
Effacer ses larmes. _“  
Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Ne regarde pas là-bas. Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi. Il n’y a rien d’autre qui compte. Rien d’autre. Il n’y a que nous.”_  
Ça a toujours été Nous. Regarde-moi, moi qui t’aime de cet amour fou, maudit, inconsidéré, regarde-moi et calme-toi, et dans une dernière embrassade, ce sera Nous comme ça l’a été depuis le premier jour.  
Lui apporter du réconfort dans ses derniers instants, quelques secondes passées à lui parler, à caresser sa joue, les yeux dans les yeux, et son corps si aimé serré contre le mien à la toute fin, valent toutes les vies heureuses, toutes les valeurs morales que j’ai pu acquérir et toutes les Brienne de Tarth que j’aurais pu avoir si je ne n’étais pas revenu à Elle.  
Parce que c’était Elle. Parce que c’était Moi. Parce qu’Elle et Moi étions si dévoués à ce “Nous” que nous formions que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Elle. Ma dévotion à ce Nous jusque dans la mort est plus douce que son absence à mes côtés.  
Et sous le grondement des blocs de pierre, dans une ultime inspiration pleine de poussière, son corps chéri empli de vie contre mon corps mourant, la voûte s’est effondrée.  
Et ce _fut_ Nous, Cersei et Jaime Lannister. Personne ne comprendra notre histoire, mais l’important est qu’elle ait existé, et ce jusqu’au tout dernier moment.


End file.
